The Lost Dragon Slayer
by Son Dragneel Namikaze Auditore
Summary: Natsu and Happy are thrown into the world of Devils and Angels after something goes wrong when leaving Edolas. Follow Natsu and Happy as they go through misadventures to try and find a way to get back home.
1. Prologue

**HEY GUYS! Anyway, this is my first story and I felt like doing a FAIRY TAIL X HIGHSCHOOL DXD so here ya go! Oh yeah, pairings at the moment are undecided but it would probably be a Natsu x Harem since its Highschool DXD**

**Anyway, I don't own anything from Fairy Tail or Highschool DXD**

"Talking" – Normal talking

"_Talking" – Thoughts_

"**TALKING" **– **Attack**

**EDOLAS **

"Farewell Mystogan!" Yelled Natsu and the others as he and the other fairies drifted into the sky.

Suddenly, a loud thunder cracked in the sky and lightning zipped down towards the ground. However, as it reached the ground, it managed to make its way between Natsu and the others, severing the magical aura that surrounded him. Everyone turned and saw that the aura around Natsu began to change from a gold colour into a blue colour.

"Huh? What's happening?" Natsu questioned as he saw the change in colour.

"NATSU!" Someone yelled.

"Eh?" Natsu looked up to see who was calling when he saw that he was starting to drift away from everyone else.

"Guys!What's happening?!"Natsu yelled as panic overcame him. He started doing strokes in the air trying to get back to their side.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled from the other side.

"HAPPY BUDDY YA GOTTA HELP ME!"

A small poof was heard to find that Happy had summoned his wings and began flapping them wildly to get to Natsu. Happy reached his tiny hands out to try and grab Natsu.

"Natsu, grab my hands!"

Natsu however, in his paniced state, didn't hear this and grabbed the easiest thing he could grab, happy's giant head.

"OWW Natsu! Let go of my head!"

"SHUTUP HAPPY AND TAKE US BACK THERE!"

"I CAN'T DO IT IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF MY HEAD YOU MEANIE!"

"Ohh whoops, sorry bud I'll get you a nice big fish wh-"

Before Natsu could finish his sentence, a large blue hole formed in the sky and sucked both him and happy into it.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"Natsu and Happy yelled together as they were sucked in.

"NATSU, HAPPY!" Yelled all the fairies in unison as they too were sucked into another hole next to the one Natsu and Happy were sucked into.

FTDXDFTDXDFTDXDFTDXDFTDXDFTDXDFTDXDFTDXDFTDXD

A mysterious cloaked figure and a young girl with red hair were alone in a dark forest surrounded by dead trees.

"Mwahahahaha" laughed a mysterious cloaked figure as he looked at the scared girl.

"W-Wh-What do y-you want with me?" cried the young red haired girl.

"You have no idea how long it took for me to create this plan….hehe…with the power of a pure blooded Gremory, the bloodline of the Great Demon Lord Satan himself, I can finally complete this ritual! Now, come here so I can seal you! HAHAHA!" He exclaimed as he walked towards the girl.

The girl tried to back away but tripped over the root of a dead tree. She had no idea how to use magic at the time so she was completely defenceless. Tears began to form as she saw that there was no way for her to get out of this mess. If only she had listened to her brother. The man slowly made his way over to her and then placed his hand in front of her face as a purple magic seal appeared.

"Hehe, it's time for you t-"

However, before he could finish his sentence a large thunder clap cracked in the sky before a giant blue hole appeared.

"What is the meaning of this? They couldn't have found me already, there's just no way…" The mysterious cloaked figure mumbled as he stared into the sky slightly scared.

The scarlet haired girl saw this as her opportunity to escape and instantly got up and ran as fast as she could.

"Huh?" The mysterious cloaked figure wondered as he heard rustling. As he looked down he saw that the young girl was no longer there

"WHAT!" he looked to his right and saw her running away. He chuckled to himself as he raised his hand again and the purple seal appeared.

"It's no use, fairwe-"

Again, just as he was about to his sentence he heard something from above. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. He looked up and saw something falling.

'_Is that a bird? Is it a plane? Wait, have planes even been invented yet? Never mind that…Wait, is that, a cat? With pink hair?'_He thought as he watched it fall.

"aaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu and Happy yelled in unison as they quickly fell from the sky before they reached the ground in a big-

**CRAAAAAASHHHH**

Unfortunately for the girl, Natsu and Happy happened to crash land a couple of meters ahead of her. The force of the landing was enough to push the red haired girl away and land on her back. Dust was floating everywhere within a 20 meter radius of where Natsu and Happy landed. When the dust cleared, a pink haired teen and a small cat could be seen in a small crater.

"Ugh… Damn it, why do we always have to crash into things…" The pink haired dragon slayer mumbled as he slowly got up massaging his head with one hand and hand on the ground with the other trying to stabilize himself.

"Urgh..Are ya alright Bud?" Natsu asked only to be answered by silence.

"Huh? Buddy? Happy where are ya?" Natsu said looking around for his blue furred feline friend.

"N-N-Na-Natsu" A small voice gurgled from the ground making Natsu look down to see him standing on his best friends face.

"AAHH HAPPY! I'm so sorry Bud, are ya okay?" He exclaimed as he quickly got off his friend and helped him up.

"A-Aye Sir.." Happy said.

"Man, where are we? Are we back home?" Natsu questioned as he looked around the area to see that they were in what seems to be a dead forest.

"E-Erza?" Happy squeeked gaining the attention of Natsu and making him look towards where Happy was looking.

On the ground a few meters in front of them they saw a red haired girl on the ground in a tattered expensive looking dress staring at them. She happened to look a bit like Erza when she was a young girl. Happy jumped onto Natsu's head and Natsu slowly limped his way to her. As they got closer, they realised it wasn't Erza.

"Uh, hey there, uh, do you know where we are?" Natsu asked as he walked closer, however, she crawled back the closer he got.

"Huh? Hey don't worry, we won't hurt ya kid, we just wann-" However, as he got closer, he realised that the girl was crying. He was about to ask what was wrong but he felt a surge of energy flying towards him which he quickly grabbed the girl on the ground and jumped from. The attack zoomed right passed him and hit a tree.

"Hehe, you seem like you have some skills there kid" said the man as he walked over to them. The figure removed his cloak to reveal a man with a fedora and black hair with a coat and matching pants. (Can't really be bothered to explain his appearance, just look up the guy fallen angel that shot a spear through Issei in episode 1)

Natsu quickly got into his fighting stance.

"HEY! Throwing attacks like that without the other person knowing is rude ya know!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Huh? But you do it all the time to Gray" Happy said as he did a thinking pose

"That's different! Besides it doesn't matter because that rule only counts towards humans, not Popsicle sticks!" Natsu retorted with a snort.

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied happily.

The man cleared his throat loudly

"I'm still here you know" He said with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah, now where we're we, oh that's right, Why'd ya throw that spear at me?!" Natsu yelled with Happy nodding on Natsu's head

"Well, you are taking what's mine" the man said as he pointed at the girl Natsu was holding.

"Please, he's trying to kill me, get me away from him" the girl quietly said.

"Give her to me and maybe, I'll let you live" The man said as he looked up to reveal his face with an arrogant smirk.

Natsu looked down at the girl and placed her down. He then leaned down and proceeded to talk to her.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"R-Ri-Rias, RiasGremory" She replied

"Well it's nice to meet you Rias, my names Natsu and my friend here is Happy" He said pointing to the top of his head where the blue cat sat.

"Aye, nice to meet you Rias" Happy said cheerfully.

"We won't let him hurt you, so don't cry okay?" He said as he wiped the tears off of her face failing to see the blush she had on her face. Natsu then stood up and flexed his arms, making Rias blush even harder.

"So you just wait here while I go and kick his ass" Natsu said with his famous toothy grin.

"So, I'll take it you choose to die then" said the man interrupting their conversation with a cocky smirk.

Natsu just turned and looked at him, his cheerful demeanour he had just before replaced with a glare so cold you could feel it.

"Pfft, let me show you the power of the fallen angels!" the man said as he formed a spear looking attack in his right hand and black wings sprouted from his back. The man jumped and floated high in the air and began throwing attacks as soon as they were formed.

"Huh? You have wings? HEY! No fair! Come back down here so I can kick your ass!" Natsu shouted at the fallen angel as he dodged each of his attacks with ease.

"Haha, you wish kid, now DIE!" the man shouted before continuing his barrage of attacks.

"Fine, you wanna play it like that huh? Happy!" Natsu exclaimed as the blue feline on his hand jumped off and latched on to his back.

"AYE SIR!" Happy said before sprouting white wings of his own completely surprising the fallen angel.

"A CAT WITH WINGS!? What the hell is this?" He said from above as he looked at the cat with bulging eyes.

"Happy's Wings are the least of your problems right now" Natsu said as he bumped his fists together which caused them to ignite with red flames.

"**FIRE DRAGONS** **IRON FIST!" **Natsu shouted before he shot off the ground with the help of his flame engulfed legs and Happy's wings.

The fallen angel could only watch on in complete shock as he saw the pink haired teen heading straight for him in blinding speed. The dragon slayers fist connected with the fallen angels face with a loud crunch before using the momentum of the punch to push them downwards towards the ground.

**CRAASHHH**

When the dust settled Natsu could be seen standing over the fallen angel.

"Huh? Done after one hit? After all that talk you're nothing but a weakling, eh… and I was looking forward to a good fight.." Said Natsu with an exasperated sigh. Happy just smiled and released his wings with a poof before jumping and sitting on Natsu's right shoulder

"W-Wh-What a-are y-you?" The fallen angel managed to say as he looked up at Natsu.

"Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel, dragon slayer of Fairy tail" he replied before walking back to Rias who had an equally shocked face as the fallen angel from that display of power.

"_Dragon Slayer? Fairy Tail? What on Earth is he talking about? No matter, as long as I seal the Gremory child's power I'll be able to defeat him" _The fallen angel thought as he lay on his stomach.

"So Natsu, any idea where we are?" Happy asked from Natsu's shoulder as Natsu walked his way back to Rias.

"Not a clue bud, but maybe we could ask Rias if she kn-"

Before Natsu could finish his sentence he felt another surge of energy coming from behind him. When he looked back he saw that the fallen angel was still on the ground but had a hand raised in front of him with a purple seal aiming directly towards Rias. He then pulled out a small red orb from his coat and placed it on the ground in front of him and casted his spell.

"Orkan della si no koze tik urame…..SEAL!" the fallen angel yelled before a giant purple hand stretched out of the orb and headed straight for Rias. Before, it could reach Rias though, Natsu jumped in the way and the hand wrapped itself around him and began to pull him into the orb.

"NOOOO!" The fallen angel yelled after realising the meddlesome dragon slayer had interrupted his spell…again…

"Arghh… What the heck! Happy, get me outta this thing buddy!" Natsu yelled, his feet being dragged across the dirt and trying to free himself from its grasp.

"Im trying Natsu!" said Happy as he summoned his wings again and began pulling at Natsu's neck, much to Natsu's pain.

Rias after recovering from shock after all that's happened decided to be useful and ran towards Natsu and grabbed his shirt and tried pulling also but it was still slowly pulling them into the orb.

"You know, maybe I could make this work, by sealing you into thi-" The fallen angel was saying but was stopped when he was hit in his chest by a small fireball which shot out of Natsu's mouth knocking him out cold.

"He was really starting to piss me off! Arrgh! Come on!" Natsu yelled enveloping himself in flames as he struggled to get out.

Rias, who was still trying to pull Natsu back at the time was burnt by the flames and pushed back by the sudden release of energy resulting before falling unconscious behind Natsu. Happy was also burnt but kept clinging onto his best friend trying his best to save him from whatever was going to happen.

"Sorry bout that Happy..rghh..Forgot you guys were there…ugh…" Natsu said as he suddenly felt weak.

"Natsu, are you alrigh- ugh…." Asked Happy before he too felt weak.

"Not….Again…." were the last words Natsu said before the hand enveloped itself around both Natsu and Happy and pulled them into the orb.

5 MINUTES LATER

A big red magic seal appeared on the ground before knights with white armour and a man with red hair appeared from it. Everyone looked around to see that there seemed to be some sort of fight in the area if the craters and the destroyed trees meant anything.

"RIAS-SAMA!" exclaimed one of the knights said as he spotted the young girl unconscious on the ground. All of them immediately ran towards her. The man with the red hair picked her up bridal style. He was filled with anger when he saw the condition she was in, whoever did this to her was going to pay.

"What is she doing here…Wasn't she at the party just before with us all? Unless…" Said the red haired man before he spotted someone else lying on the ground. All suspicions were cleared when as he approached the man and saw that the man had black feathery wings.

"Arrest him and bring him to the castle for interrogation, I'll make sure he gets punished for what he's done." He ordered the knights as two of them picked the fallen angel up and transported to the Gremory castle via magic.

However, just as Sirzechs was going to teleport he saw a small red orb laying on the ground next to where the fallen angel was just before. He flung Rias over his right shoulder before bending down to pick the peculiar object up.

"Hmmm…Interesting…There's a strange aura emanating from this…" he said curiously as he inspected the orb. Then, an idea came to his head as he looked at the object and then at Rias over his shoulder.

"I'll have a blacksmith make a necklace for Rias-chan" He said gleefully with sparkles in his eyes as he looked into the sky in imagination of how happy she would be. He then created a magical circle and teleported back to Gremory castle.

**So guys what did ya think? Anyway just to clear things up, I needed some sort of explanation to show how Natsu and Happy were thrown into the world so yeah, it's a bit cheesy but just play along with it for now **

**Also, Natsu and Happy are currently sealed in that orb. I needed Rias to somehow know who Natsu was so this idea happened to come to mind. Anyway, hope ya liked my first chapter of my first story, Rate and Review and tell me how I can improve this story **** All Productive criticisms are welcome**

**Anyway till next time!**

**-Son out-**


	2. Unsealed

**HEY! I'm back with a new chapter! A big Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Anyway, There is a massive time skip till the Rating game. Everything before this chapter happened normally according to the Highschool DxD timeline so if you don't know what's happened before, I suggest you go watch or read it. And to those that asked if Natsu and Happy are gonna be stuck in that orb forever, here's your answer.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything from Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD**

"BOOSTED GEAR!" Issei shouted as he shot his left arm forward and a red gauntlet with a green orb in the centre appeared on his arm.

"Fufufu, sorry but you won't be fighting me, I don't fight" said Ravel Phoenix as she scoffed at Issei.

"Huh?" Issei said completely confused at what she meant.

"Isabella?" Ravel called before a lady with orange hair appeared from the side seemingly out of nowhere.

"I am Isabella, the rook who serves Raiser-sama" the newly identified rook said as she walked towards Issei. She had half a mask on with black tights only fully covering one of her legs and partially covering the other leg. She also wore a black jacket which showed her belly and black leather gloves.

"Bring it on, Pawn of Rias Gremory." Was all the warning Issei received before he was attacked with a barrage of punches from the female rook.

"Huh? What's her deal? Why doesn't she fight?" Issei yelled pointing at Ravel as he dodged Isabella's right hook.

"She is Ravel Phoenix, Raiser's true younger sister…" Isabella said as she continued to throw punches at Issei which he barely dodged. Ravel just smiled from the sideline watching the battle go on.

"She isn't very good with combat and she is only in the team to cheer us on." Isabella finished before attempting to uppercut Issei to which he just barely dodged.

"That Pervert! He really was as gross and stupid as I thought!" Issei yelled as he recovered from his dodge.

"_However, having a little sister harem would be pretty sweet huh…hehehe…" _Issei thought perversely with a slight tinge on his face as he imagined himself having a harem of his own including a sister of his own, if he had one…

Isabella didn't want to know what Issei was thinking right now as she saw the change in his demeanour. After seeing the slightly dazed eyes, red blush across his cheek and some drool coming out of his mouth, Isabella saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack and shot forward and kicked Issei in the stomach sending him skidding across the dirt.

Issei, after being knocked out of his perverted fantasy, literally, quickly picked himself up and looked back at where Isabella was only to see that she was right in front of him with her fist already in motion under his chin about to complete an uppercut.

"_This one's going to hurt real ba-" _Issei didn't even get to finish his thought before Isabella's fist connected and delivering a painful uppercut under his chin. The punch itself sent Issei flying back a few meters before skidding to a stop.

"_Yep…I'm definitely going to feel that in the morning…" _Issei thought as he sat back up and wiped some blood off of his mouth.

"Hmmm… you have definitely gotten stronger than when you stood up to Mira (A.N: The girl with blue hair Issei fights with Koneko), it seems Rias Gremory has trained you well." Isabella said as she stood a couple of meters in front of Issei.

"That's right!" Issei said as he struggled to get up on his feet.

**BOOST! **Draig shouted from the gauntlet.

"I've been training real hard for the past week to make them proud, I am President Rias' pawn, which is why I won't lose!" Issei shouted before getting in his fighting stance.

**WITH RIAS**

Rias Gremory, also known as the Crimson haired ruin princess, was currently with Asia Argento, the former nun and were on their way to the main hall after sneaking past all of Raisers minions. Rias is a pure blooded devil from the Gremory clan who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone and green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long scarlet hair that now reaches down to her thighs. Two weeks ago Raiser had appeared in the Occult Research Club Room to 'claim' his fiancé. Rias, not wanting to get married to Raiser, objected and said that she wanted to be married to someone she wants to be married to. This made Raiser angry and was about to unleash some of his energy to intimidate Rias but the argument was broken when Grayfia stepped in and recommended a rating game to settle the dispute. The winner gets to choose the outcome of the marriage. Thus, the reason they were currently travelling to the main hall, to fight Raiser by himself and have Asia heal her with her Twilight healing sacred gear. She was currently holding onto her necklace that she was given decades ago by her brother that she made her good luck charm as they made their way to the main hall.

**Flashback**

"_Ugh…." Rias mumbled as she stirred in her bed. Rias shifted herself on the bed so and flipped her pillow over so she could be more uncomfortable._

'_Wait, Bed? Pillow?' Rias thought as she quickly sat up and opened her eyes but quickly cringed as her eyes had no time to adjust to the light in the room. When her eyes adjusted she looked around the place and confirmed that she was currently in her room. 'Huh? What happened, how did I g-' Rias didn't get to finish her line of thought before she was glomped by something._

"_RIA-TAN!" It said as it continued to hug her._

_There was only one person that called her that…_

"_Nii-san…let go of me" Rias said as she attempted to get out of her Sirzech's grasp only to do so in vein. Eventually, he let go._

"_I'm so glad you're okay Ria-Tan" said Sirzech's after he let go._

"_If you hugged me any longer I would be unconscious again!" Yelled Rias as she puffed her cheeks and trying her best to look angry at her brother but only making her look cuter._

"_Hehe, sorry about that Ria-tan, I was just so happy that my cute little nee-chan is okay" He said with his eyes closed and a smile as he placed a hand on her head and scruffed it around, making Rias pout cutely._

"_Anyway, what happened? How did I get here?" Rias asked as she saw the cheerful façade Sirzechs had on just before change to a serious one._

"_It seems you were attacked by a fallen angel and somehow managed to hold him off. The fallen angel has been dealt with through execution yesterday. So when were you going to tell me you unlocked your powers?" He asked in a serious tone._

'_Unlocked my powers? What in the devils name is he talking about' Rias thought before she remembered something._

"_NATSU!? Where is he nii-san? Is he okay? And Happy, where are they nii-san?" Rias asked with concern as her brother looked at her quizzically._

"_Natsu? Who is this Natsu and Happy you speak of?" Sirzechs asked with a raised eyebrow clearly having no idea what she's talking about._

"_He was the one that fought off the fallen angel, he protected me from him, I wasn't the one who caused all that destruction at the forest, Natsu and happy were. They fell out of a big whirlpool looking hole and almost crashed into me. Anyway, he told me that he would protect me and then…and then…urgh…I can't remember what happened after that" said Rias as she tried to remember what happened after that but it was no use, it was all blank after that._

"_Interesting…" Said Sirzechs stroking his goatee with his hand in a thinking pose as he thought over what he was just told._

"_Ria-Tan, it was probably just your imagination" He said with a smile. "You know how exhausted you can get once a devil unlocks their power, some going even as far as hallucinations; maybe you were just seeing things"_

"_But-" Rias was about to protest but Sirzechs cut her off._

"_Trust me Rias, there was no signs of anyone else there, just you and the fallen angel, it was probably just your mind playing tricks on you"_

"_Yeah…." Rias said with a frown._

"_Anyway" Sirzechs stated with a cheery voice. "I got you something Ria-tan! Here" Sirzechs exclaimed cheerfully as he handed over a silver chained necklace with a small red orb in the centre embedded in a silver plating._

"_It's beautiful" Rias said with stars in her eyes as she took it from his hands. "Thanks nii-san!"_

_Sirzechs just smiled and stood up._

"_No problem Ria-tan, Now you get some rest while I head back, Grayfia is going to punish me if I don't finish the work." Sirzech's said as they both shivered at what the silver haired devil is capable of._

**Flashback end**

"President!" yelled Asia bringing Rias back to reality.

"Oh, sorry about that Asia, I zoned out on you there didn't I" Rias had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

"It's okay President, anyway we're here now."Asia replied with a smile.

The two of them both entered the main hall through the large door and were about to go find Raiser when a voice was heard from the second floor.

"Rias my darling… I've been waiting for you" Said Raiser Phoenix as he looked down at the two devils.

**WITH ISSEI**

"**DRESS BREAK!**" *Click* and with that all of Isabella's clothes were ripped of leaving her in all her naked glory.

"Wh-What is this!?" Isabella's squealed in a high pitched voice as she tried to cover her body with her hands.

'_Saving your name and files inside my brain…..It's saved!' _Issei said to himself as he memorised what she looked like naked.

"Yosh, he we go, **DRAGON SHOT!**" Issei shouted as he pointed his armoured arm towards Isabella and a giant red beam shot out and consumed her.

_One of Raiser-sama's rooks have been eliminated_

"YEAH! I DID IT!" Issei shouted happily as he raised his arm in the air in triumph.

"Even I have to admit, that is a terrifying attack, especially for us women" Came a voice from behind Issei. When he turned he saw that both Kiba and Karlamine (Raiser's Knight) had stopped fighting just to see his attack.

"Yeah, It's the first time I've seen it, so on behalf of everyone in my team," Kiba said as he turned back around to face Karlamine. "I'm sorry Issei is such a pervert, I don't think there is a cure to his perverseness." Kiba finished as he bowed towards Karlamine.

"HEY! Stop apologising to the enemy!" Issei shouted angrily at Kiba whilst stomping his feet.

"Mr Pawn…What's that up there?" Ravel asked as she pointed at the top of the building.

"Huh?" When Issei looked up he saw Raiser and Rias facing off on the top of the roof of the main building with Asia behind Rias with glowing green hands.

"What the? Prez! It's too early for the attack! We're not ready yet." Issei said to himself as he saw them.

"Raiser must have figured out our plan." Kiba answered as he readied his sword and jump towards Karlamine to attack.

Issei's eyes widened when he saw Raiser shoot a large fireball from the palm of his hand towards Rias. Rias quickly countered by shooting a red lightning like beam from a magic circle she quickly created in front of her.

**BOOM!**

The two attacks clashed creating a large explosion with a thick grey smoke.

"Prez!" Issei shouted worried about her safety

"_Don't worry about me Issei, I'll be fine you concentrate on your opponent._" Said the voice of Rias from the ear piece the each member of the peerage was given in the beginning of the rating games, much to Issei's relief. He then saw Rias jump from inside the smoke and shooting another red beam towards where Raiser was before.

"You should probably stay focused and worry about yourself Mr Pawn" said a voice from behind Issei as Raisers two remaining pawns Ni and Li rushed him with a volley of punches and kicks.

**BEHIND THE MAIN BUILDING**

What everyone failed to notice after the attack between Rias and Raiser happened, Rias' necklace had disappeared from her neck. The force of the collision broke the silver chain holding the necklace together and the necklace itself flew behind the main building. A slight crack could be seen on the red orb as it fell from the top of the building, however, when it crashed on the ground the orb cracked completely. A purple magic seal formed from where the broken necklace lay and two figures rose from inside the seal.

**WITH ISSEI AND KIBA**

Issei had just blocked Sitri's (Raiser's other knight) with his Boosted Gear shocking Ni, Li, Ravel and Sitri.

"I'll do my best to make sure Prez wins this thing" Issei said as he grabbed the sword and began to push it back. "For her, I'll destroy you all!" he finished and crushed the blade in his gauntlet and kicked Sitri in the ribs sending her flying back. He then brought his gauntlet up and proceeded to talk to it.

"Hey, if you're listening in there, answer me! Give me power!" Issei shouted.

**DRAGON BOOSTER!**

"Give me more! Show them how strong my resolve is! BOOSTED GEAR!" Issei shouted as he lifted his arm into the air.

**DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND REVELATION!** Came the voice of Draig from inside the gauntlet before a strong gust of wind formed around Issei.

Green light enveloped Issei as his sacred gear changed its form making it cover more of his arm. Issei investigated his newly formed Boosted Gear in amazement before looking turning to Kiba.

"Kiba! Release your sacred gear!" Issei shouted.

"Re-Release it?" Kiba replied questioningly before realising what Issei was planning to do.

"Okay, Here it comes, **SWORD BIRTH!**" Kiba shouted as he stabbed the ground with the sword he was holding. A blue light shot from the sword and cut through the ground and headed straight towards Issei.

When the light reached Issei, he absorbed the attack using his Boosted Gear.

**TRANSFER!**

Issei then shot his hand towards the ground and multiple large swords broke through the ground and formed all around Issei and Kiba stabbing both the Raiser's remaining pawn's and knights sending them out of the game.

_Two of Raiser's pawns…Two knights… and one Bishop have retired._

'_**Huh, I never thought the kid would be able to unlock this yet…I'm quite supri-'**_ Draig's thought was interrupted when he felt another energy from somewhere.

***Dunn *Dunn**

'_**Thi-This energy… where is it coming from? It feels… a lot like HIS power… except a bit more subtle…' **__Draig thought._

**And there's Chapter 2 for ya, I know it's a bit short but I'm trying to make the transition between Natsu travelling from Fairy tail to the High school DxD dimension a bit smooth. I'm also sorry that Natsu and Happy weren't really in the chapter, but don't worry, they'll definitely be the main part of the next update.**

**Anyway, some have been asking about how Natsu's relationships are gonna work out. I'll probably have Natsu be liked by a few of the female character's but not actually be in a relationship, if ya know what I mean. Because Natsu, being the character he is, is as dense as a rock.**

**So yeah, Rate and Review, tell me what ya think truthfully of the story. And PM me or state in your review any suggestions you may want me to see or any errors you find.**

**So yeah, Till next time**

**-Son Out-**


	3. His Return?

**HEY GUYS! Well here's a new chapter for ya! I apologise for not updating quickly but my PS3 over there was looking lonely and I decided to help him out by playing a bit of Black ops 2 and GTA 5… IM SORRY! But yeah, hope ya enjoy! Oh yeah, and if you're confused about anything, pm me or ask me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from either Fairy Tail or High School DxD**

At the back of the main building, two figures could be seen lying face down on the cement.

"…Ugh…My head…" Natsu mumbled as he rubbed his temple trying to soothe the pulsing headache he had. He opened his eyes slowly only to get a blurry vision of his surroundings. When his eyes adjusted, he looked around and found a large building beside him along with other small buildings around the place.

'_Wh-What the heck happened…' _Natsu thought as he slowly sat up and leaned against the wall. As Natsu dragged himself to the wall he saw a familiar broken orb on the ground next to him jogging his memories of the past. _'Ah, that's right I was fighting that guy until I was pulled into this thing… If I ever see that guy again I'll make sure to give him the biggest ass whoopin' of his life!' _Natsu thought angrily as he picked up the cracked orb and crushed it into little smithereens. _'Now….WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?'_ Thought Natsu as he stood up and took another look at his surroundings. However, he was cut off from his examination of the area when he heard a familiar voice around him.

"Nrrgh…" the familiar voice mumbled from the ground.

Natsu looked down on his left and found his blue feline friend slightly shifting on the ground, a sign that he was starting to wake up.

"Happy! Are you okay Buddy!? Speak to me man!" Natsu yelled as he picked Happy up and shook him about, unknowingly making Happy feel worse.

"N-Na-Natsu, stop shaking me" Happy said with a fragile voice.

"Oh, hehe, sorry Happy, I was just really worried" Natsu said with a nervous chuckle as he watched his best friends head roll around his neck in circles with spirals in his eyes.

"A-Aye…" Happy replied with a sweat drop. After Happy had recovered from his nausea from being shaken crazy by Natsu, the two of them sat down and leaned against the building.

"So, what happened? The last thing I remember is fighting that guy with the black wings and then trying to stop you from getting pulled in to a small ball" Said Happy.

"I think the spell that guy casted somehow sealed us into the orb, when I woke up I found the same orb on the ground but it was broken. So I'm guessing when the orb broke, we were released from the sealing spell." Natsu explained until he saw Happy looking at him strangely.

"What?" Natsu asked as he tapped his face with his hands thinking there was something on his face.

"Oh nothing, I was just wandering when you finally got a brain." Happy replied with a cheeky grin as he saw Natsu's eye twitch and a large red tick mark form on Natsu's head.

However, before Natsu could beat the little blue cat's head in for that remark a loud explosion was heard coming from the field just beyond a small building in front of them.

"What was that?" Happy asked.

"I don't know, but there is probably someone over there, maybe we could ask them to tell us where we are. Hey Happy, use your wings and fly us up there so we can find out where we are." Natsu said.

"I can't right now, I feel weak for some reason. I think it may have something to do with being sealed inside that orb." Happy said as he tried to summon forth his wings.

"Now that you mention it, my magic feels pretty drained" Said Natsu as he put his hand forward and used a bit of his magic only to summon a small flame in his palm.

"Well, I guess we're travelling by foot, let's go Happy!" Natsu said with his famous toothy grin as Happy jumped onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied.

**WITH AKENO AND YUBELLUNA (RAISER'S QUEEN)**

**BOOOOM!**

Akeno's Lightning attack was a hit Yubelluna directly sending her twirling to the ground with small amounts of smoke coming off her body.

"Argh!" Yubelluna grunted as she hit the ground and cracking the cement she landed on. Yubelluna wiped a bit of blood that dripped from her mouth. She then looked up to see Akeno still floating in the air with her devil wings out with tattered and slightly ripped clothing, revealing quite a bit of skin.

"The Priestess of Lightning… You've made it so far, but your magic is running dry." Yubelluna said with a smirk.

"Oh worry not…" Akeno quickly responded. "All it takes for me to recharge is a little time" Akeno finished with a smile never leaving her face.

"You seem confident… Are you sure you have enough time to recharge?" Yubelluna asked knowingly as she raised her hand and showed Akeno a vial making Akeno's eyes widen.

"Is that… what I think it is?" said Akeno as she realised the difference this small vial could make.

"Fufufu… why yes it is. Phoenix tears, it is a treasure of the Devil's that can heal any wounds and revive the strength of the user to his or her normal status quickly. The Phoenix clan are the only ones who can make this potion, so it is very valuable." Yubelluna explained as she shook the tiny vial in her hand.

"Raiser-sama saw through your plan from the very beginning, he knew I wouldn't be strong enough to take you down so I was ordered to weaken you first and then use the potion to recover. The whole time I have been maxing out my limits to weaken you and… You fell for it." Yubelluna declared as she attempted to drink the potion.

However, before she could open it a voice called out from the sidelines grasping the attention of both devils.

"OI!" The voice yelled.

When Akeno and Yubelluna turned to where the voice came from, they saw a lean, muscular young man of average height with black eyes and spiky pink coloured hair. He wore a one sleeve, gold trimmed, black waistcoat that full covers his left arm but exposes his well toned right arm and also a red tattoo on it. He also had white knee length trousers and a thick black wristband on his right wrist and a scale patterned scarf (**A.N: **I decided to give Natsu the outfit used in the Grand Magic Games except black with gold trimmed because it looks cool). On his left shoulder stood a blue cat with large eyes and a green backpack tied around his neck.

"Who are you?" Akeno asked confused at which piece of Raiser's peerage he was meant to be.

'_I thought Raiser had a full peerage, who is he?' _Akeno thought.

"Who am I?...The question is, who are you?" Natsu answered.

"You aren't part of Raiser-sama's peerage and Gremory Rias-sama only has six pieces inside this rating game, so how did you get in here?" Yubelluna asked also wandering who this person was.

"Funny, that's exactly what I wanted to know, I was going to ask you two where we are and how we got here" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head with his arm.

Akeno saw this distraction as the perfect opportunity and shot a lightning bolt through a magic circle she created hitting Yubelluna's arm thus making her release the vial she was holding and rolling straight towards Natsu.

"NOOO!"

"Are you guys fighting over this?" Natsu asked as he picked up the vial and showed it to them.

"Give it here boy!" Yelled Yubelluna as she clutched her slightly burnt arm.

"Hmmm, you know what my friend Erza used to do when she caught me and Popsicle stick fighting over something? She'd take it away from the both of us" Natsu said righteously 'After she gave us both a beating of our lives...' He added mentally. Natsu then opened the vial, sniffed it, sniffed it again and then took a small sip from it gaining another yell from Yubelluna on the field. His lips smacked together after he took a small sip, trying to take in the taste.

"So, what's it taste like Natsu? Asked Happy curiously from Natsu's shoulder slightly shocking both Akeno and Yubelluna.

'The cat...can talk?' They both thought in unison.

"Well, it tastes like...salty water" Natsu said as he continued to smack his lips together.

"Huh? Salty water, what a pity, I was hoping it would taste like fish" Happy said with a frown.

"Yeah, me too, HEY!" Natsu yelled towards Akeno and Yubelluna "Why were you guys fighting over this? It's nothing specia-" However, before he could finish his sentence he felt a surge of energy run through him.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked after seeing Natsu's body tense.

"I…feel…GREAT!" Natsu exclaimed as he raised both hands in the air almost making Happy fall off his shoulder. "SEE!" Natsu said cheerfully as he flicked his hand causing a large flame to fully engulf his hand, again suprising both Akeno and Yubelluna.

'_Who exactly is he'_ They both thought.

"Ooooh, give me some!" Happy shouted as he jumped off of Natsu and snatched the vial from him trying to drink it.

"NO! GIVE IT HERE YOU MISFIT!" Was all the warning Happy received before he was sent flying to the other side of the field after being hit by a purple beam courtesy of Yubelluna.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled as he ran to his friend, picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT BUDDY!" Natsu shouted as he held Happy.

"N-Na-Natsu.." Happy gurgled with half lidded eyes before he began to glow blue.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU HAPPY!" Natsu screeched as he saw Happy's body begin to disappear in his arms. Happy's body slowly turned into disintegrated into small shimmering lights until his whole body disappeared from existence.

"Ha-H-Happy?" Natsu stuttered as stared at his hands that were shaking.

"You fools! You destroyed the potion." Yubelluna said angrily who was now picking up the broken vial from the spot Natsu and Happy were moments ago.

"Y-Yo-You k-killed Happy…" Natsu stammered as he slowly stood up and turned around, hands shaking with his bangs covering his eyes.

Both Akeno and Yubelluna knew that the blue cat was not dead but rather taken out of the game due to injury.

"He-" Akeno tried to tell Natsu about Happy's whereabouts but was cut off by Yubelluna.

"That's right, He's dead…Fufufu, you shouldn't have interfered with our business boy." Yubelluna said as she raised her arm. "Now, go and see your friend in the afterlife" Yubelluna finished before a magic circle appeared in front of her arm but she halted her attack when she felt a strong surge of energy come from the pink haired teen.

Natsu stood at the other side of the field with his bangs covering his eyes and his hands shaking.

"Y-You Monster…" Natsu muttered before closing his hands into fists immediately causing swirls of fire to whirl around him.

"I'LL KILL YOU! **HAAAAAAAAAA**!" Natsu screamed from his charging stance as large red flames erupted all around him and twirled wildly before forming an image of a gigantic dragon. The intensity of the magic caused both Akeno and Yubelluna to jump back.

'_What is this power?' _A frightened Yubelluna thought as she watched the display of power before her.

'_Such…power…' _Thought an equally frightened Akeno, however, she felt something else, something she's never felt before as she too watched the giant flames spring around Natsu uncontrollably.

"FIRE DRAGON'S…**ROOOOOOOAARR**!" Natsu roared as he shot his head forward and opened his mouth for an equally large stream of fire to blast out from his mouth encompassing Yubelluna completely and continuing down the area destroying the mountain as it passed.

"_Raiser-sama's Queen has been eliminated."_

**WITH RIAS, ASIA AND RAISER**

Rias was currently dodging flame attacks aimed at her by a smirking Raiser whilst attacking with magic of her own. However, due to Raiser's special ability of fast regeneration, all the attacks Rias landed on Raiser quickly healed.

"Hehe… Rias darling, just giv-"

**HAAAAAA!**

All three of them shifted their gazes down to the side to see giant flames form in the shape of a dragon.

"I-Is that… A dragon?" Raiser said as he stared at the dragon with wide eyes.

'_Those flames…' _Rias thought as she too stared at the familiar flames. "Natsu?" she questioned hopefully.

**ROOOOOOOAAR!**

They soon saw a long burst of flames shoot from the dragon's mouth and destroying the mountain far in the distance shocking all of them.

**WITH KIBA AND ISSEI**

Kiba and Issei were on their way to the top of the building to help Rias but stopped when they too saw the giant flaming dragon.

"W-Wow" Kiba muttered taken back from the raw display of power.

"Th-That's coming from where Akeno is!" Issei yelled.

**ROOOOOOOAAR!**

Both Kiba and Issei stood there dumbfounded at the power of the attack.

_Raiser-sama's Queen has been eliminated_

"Wh-What? If Raiser's queen was taken out, then that must mean that magic came from Akeno right?" Issei asked completely unaware of how strong Akeno was.

"I-Idont know, we'll ask her about it later, right now we have to go and help President" Kiba said as they continued their way up the stairs after he got a nod from Issei.

Meanwhile inside the boosted gear on Issei's left arm…

"_**Th-Those flames…I thought so…But what is the King of all Fire dragon's doing here…Igneel…"**_

**Ahh, Well there's the chapter 3 for ya guys. I've also been Pm'ed about the error in the time Natsu and Happy have spent in the orb, well it isn't, it's because Devil's age slowly and live for ages so yeah I thought a few decades would allow Rias enough time to be able to grow to a teen. **

**As for the relationship's, I'm gonna set him up with a few girls before actually choosing one. Until it's decided, Natsu will be dense towards the girls. So I've decided to do a poll on which character/s should be with Natsu. Harem or No Harem? You tell me via pm or review.**

**So yeah, tell me what ya thought of it, Like it? Hate it? Tell me why or why not in a review. If ya got any suggestions for the story Tell meh!**

**Anyway, Tune in for another episode of Dragon…Ball…Z I mean The…Lost…Dragon Slayer!**

**-Son out-**


End file.
